Small Differences
by EiswolfZero
Summary: When Wally wakes up after getting hit with a molecular destroying weapon he immediately knows something fishy is going on. First of all, he's still alive and Second of all, where the hell is he? (JL Wally West finds himself stranded in the YJ universe. Intended to be Batflash but features Wally/J'onn as well.)


_Hey guys, here's another oneshot of mine. This time it's inspired by another story that had Batman from the JL Universe get stranded in the YJ Universe - of course I asked permission if it's alright to write this. Seeing how I got the idea while reading their story (you can find it on AO3. It's called Dimensions by Gemenice_

 _Thanks again to my bff to beta read this_

* * *

Wally woke up with a gasp, pain radiating through his whole body, his muscles aching and his limbs heavy.

Confused he stared at the clear sky above him, trying to comprehend why he was still...well.. _there_.

All he remembered was this stupid battle against a guy with a molecular destroying gun. Bats had insisted that everyone kept clear of the beam. That anyone getting hit by it would cease to exist.

Which, by all means, Wally felt right now. He just hadn't known that ceasing to exist would _hurt so much_.

Was he dead then? The last time he had..'died' he had found himself in the Speed Force. But wherever he was… it wasn't Speed Force. Nothing around him screamed speed or afterlife. Not the wind and not the gritty ground he was lying on.

With a shaking hand he touched his face and gave a sigh of relief. Not dead then. Everything hurt like hell and he really didn't want to move. Nice.

Maybe it had been a teleportation device all along, how else would he be in a different place than the battleground he had been on?

Moving his hand further, he tapped the comm-unit in his earpiece of the cowl, aware that he should let the others know that he was alright.

At first there was static that made Wally frown and he tapped the com again, impatient and in pain. Surely the others wouldn't let him stay where he was in the state he was in...or were they hurt as well?

That thought let Wally jerk upwards into a sitting position, only to bow forward and hold his side. The place where he had been hit directly hurt like hell. There was a ringing in his ears and for a few seconds he couldn't hear anything except his own heartbeat.

Just when it started to fade away did Wally become aware of a voice in his ear. At first he didn't even recognize the voice since he had expected one of the other's to answer his call.

 _"_ _I can't read your signal very well, identify yourself."_

Wally hesitated for a moment, trying to place the voice on the other end but the static made it more difficult than it already was.

"Flash here, I've been injured in battle. Moving is a bit...weird right now."

There was a pause on the other end as well and Wally started to think that his com had maybe contacted some strange frequency that existed all over the place on accident. Maybe the military? They for sure would be confused about a request from the Flash.

Was it possible for the communicator to do that? Bats surely didn't build something like that in, did he?

 _"_ _You're communication device says you're in an entirely different place than your current location and-"_

Alright, so maybe he was contacting the Watchtower and whoever was currently monitoring everything was entirely too hard on him.

"Look, I'm hurting all over, somewhere there's a battle going on and the others might think I'm dead. I gotta get up to the Watchtower and we need to inform them that I'm alright, do I sound like a stranger? I mean..maybe I sound weird but..whatever that weird beam did, it scrambled my molecules or whatever and now I'm somewhere I haven't been before."

There was silence again and Wally feared that he might've been too hard on the other. He usually wasn't like this, he was just worried for his friends. Surely whoever was up there right now would be happy that he hadn't died in battle?

"Beaming you up."

A weird tingling sensation spread in his stomach and he could feel himself getting teleported. It just felt different compared to all the other times he had been teleported up.

"Hey sorry man if I was a bit too harsh, it's just tha-," Wally's voice trailed off when he appeared in the Watchtower. Just that it wasn't... _his_ Watchtower. Well not his, he didn't own the thing, but it wasn't the Watchtower he knew and loved and felt awed at whenever he got up there.

Where he felt like home.

This wasn't home.

Wally stood there dumbfounded, staring at the room and the guy, was that GL? As in..Hal?

Both stared at each other before Wally was suddenly trapped inside a green bubble with a very hostile GL on the other side of it. He stumbled back another step and placed a hand on his side, his wound radiating pain while everything else was suddenly numb. Ready to run.

Not that he could run through the green wall around him.

"Who are you, identify yourself!"

Boy did that guy sound like Hal as well. Like a very pissed off Hal. Wally hadn't seen Hal, or pissed off Hal, in years, not since he chose to permanently play space police in space.

"I'm...I'm the Flash. C'mon man...just...just take a breather and let's talk." That's all Wally wanted to do right now. Just talk about this. He clearly wasn't home anymore and the longer he was here the more he knew that somehow he had screwed up.

Well... _he_ hadn't screwed up. It was more like he was screwed because this was way too familiar to him.

He must've landed in another dimension.

For all it was worth Wally should be the one pissed and angry because now he had to find out if this was another Justice Lord Dimension or actually people he could ask for help.

GL in front of him didn't take a breather and calmed down, instead he looked him over and reinforced the bubble around him while informing someone on his end about an intruder. Something about a 'Flash imitator'.

With a sigh, Wally tried to relax a bit and appear as none threatening as possible. His side was hurting like hell and he actually didn't want to speed around in an unfamiliar Watchtower, trying to find a way to escape.

Staring at the floor, he waited for whatever happened next. Wally slightly bend over, the aching in his muscles slowly coming back. He would've really liked to lie down and curl into a ball.

Why was he always getting into these messy situations.

Just when Wally was actually contemplating lying down did he hear approaching footsteps and looked up.

There stood Batman and Wally immediately knew that he wasn't home anymore. If he knew something, then he knew what his Bats looked like. At least the suit and the face. Sure...they shared some similarities but not enough to appear as one and the same.

Maybe this Bats would listen? Compared to GL.

"Who are you?" Bats spoke in a neutral voice. Wally could work with that, he was familiar with that voice.

"As I've told GL before, I'm the Flash...but it appears that I'm not..well..your Flash...I mean...I'm just guessing here but it might be that I'm-"

"From a different dimension."

"Huh..some things never change," muttered Wally under his breath and both stared at him. "Nothing. So..yeah...different dimension. That's what I'm guessing.

I promise...I'm not some evil imposter and that I'm a Speedster. Here." With that he lifted his hand and vibrated it. Though he stopped when GL looked as if he thought Wally might escape any second.

Batman looked him over again before glancing at GL. "Lower the shield."

GL opened his mouth to protest but didn't do it in the end, he simply let the bubble disappear.

Glad that _that_ threat was over, Wally slightly slumped over again. "Thank you." And Wally meant it. There was no way he could find his way back home without help. Without the League.

Sure...he could run fast enough to jump dimensions or time but...how would he know where to go? Where _his_ dimension was?

"You are aware that we will need to lock you up for the moment...until we can assess the situation and see that you truly have no evil intentions towards the League.

So no help then. Fuck. There was really no other way to put it. Of course he would meet the most distrusting Batman and Green Lantern under the yellow sun. Fuck him.

Wally sighed and nodded. His Bats would probably react the same anyway.

"Sure…," he said after a moment but remained where he was. He didn't want to give this GL any reason to attack him out of the blue. Defeated, he looked at the ground and waited for anyone to say something.

"You are hurt...are you not?" Batman asked then and came slowly closer, GL tensing up behind him.

Wally just nodded and looked up at Bats, the other taller than him in this dimension too. "Yeah...something about a molecular destroying beam or something...didn't so much destroy rather than teleport tho," Wally explained tiredly.

Batman nodded as well and turned around. "Follow me."

Doing as he was told, Wally followed this Batman to wherever he would lead him, the hostile GL walking behind him. Funny how they thought they could contain him, should he really want to run away.

Batman lead them through the Watchtower, one door after another opened until they reached a room he was clearly meant to go in. Wally did so and looked around while Batman motioned for him to sit down.

It looked like a weird hospital room...so this might be the medical bay in this Watchtower. Less glass windows than he was used to seeing. Funny.

Batman came closer and only hesitated for a moment before attaching Wally to a machine, without even needing to remove the suit. Wally was grateful for that, he didn't really want to take the cowl off just yet.

"I suspect painkillers won't work but I do want to give you some anyway to take a look at it...I will have to gut the suit however. I won't destroy it."

Wally nodded numbly and just let Bats do whatever he just said he would do. Soon enough there was a cut in his suit where he hurt the most and Bruce injected something into the wound directly. For a moment it hurt like hell until any feeling in it got away.

"It looks like burned skin but without any of your suit having stuck to it..in fact the wound his rather dry. I suspect your body will heal it on its own but I will put something on it to aid your healing."

It was nice of Bats to explain what he was going to do, he felt like a fellow hero and not like a prisoner awaiting his sentence. Which he basically was, wasn't he?

Just when Bats was done putting a creme on it and dressing the wound did the painkiller stop working and Wally groaned for a second. Bats stopped and looked at him but Wally waved him off. "Painkiller's gone, don't worry."

Bats lifted an eyebrow at that but remained silent about it. "You will remain here for the moment, I will return later."

With that he left Wally alone. GL looked at him with a weird look on his face before he too went away and Wally could hear the door locking behind them.

While Wally knew that he might be in there for a little while, it did little to make the boredom go away. Even if he was in a, as of now, hostile situation, he was alone, he was a speedster, time didn't pass. Which sucked because he was also on edge the whole time, awaiting his sentence.

It wasn't like they would decide to throw him out of the Watchtower, Wally was sure they would come around but...there was also this little voice in the back of his head, providing a very small ' _what if'._

With a groan he lied down where he sat and curled up on his good side, trying to let the pain pass through him. The wound pulsated less than before, whatever Bats had put on it helping him like he had said it would.

Wally was glad for any help he could get right now.

It must've been hours later when the door finally opened again and Wally immediately sat up. His wound was still stinging and would definitely be doing so for a little while, probably two days or something but that was alright.

In walked Batman, flanked by GL and Supes which...woah that guy didn't look welcoming and friendly at all. He wasn't even getting a sympathetic look from this Supes. How weird.

"We've come to the conclusion that we will trust you for now..and try to help you." Was Batman the head of the League here? Or was he just the unfortunate being that had talked to him first, besides GL, and now had to deal with him?

"Uh...that's great! Thanks…." Wally refrained from adding 'I guess' for his own sake and just stood up. "So… what now? I gotta get back to my dimension, we were in the middle of a battle and it wasn't..well..going too great," he admitted with slumped shoulders and looked directly at Bats. Bats was the one talking to him and apparently helping him.

Batman nodded and turned around. "Follow me," with that Wally followed the other, Supes and GL flanking him now.

Were they afraid he would suddenly punch everyone and take over? Wally felt kind of flattered that he was considered such a threat. Most villains didn't think that much of him until he appeared behind them.

They walked into a room with a big ass monitor, they had one of those back in his Watchtower as well, and stopped in front of it, Bats typing away on it.

"We have scanned the area you have been retrieved from and did find some unusual molecules and energies around it. Everything indicates something akin to teleportation. Just that the remaining energy is nothing like anything we have scanned before, supporting your story so far."

That, Wally was grateful for. At least something supported his story, even if it was just the ground he had woken up on. Maybe he should thank the spot later.

"Yeah," Wally started, having all three pairs of eyes on him. "When we went into the battle, Batman..well..my dimensions Batman said we should avoid the beam at all costs. That it would simply erase our molecules and kill us. Unfortunately I was hit when I tried to save some bystanders and I thought I was done for. Then I woke up in that place." Wally pointed to the monitor where his first position was marked on a map.

Everyone was silent before Batman nodded. "We will have to scan the area for more details, especially for any trace that might help us find a way back for you. I assume you can jump dimensions?"

Humming at the question, Wally looked at Bats with a sheepish expression. "I guess I can, I've never done it before. I mean...I did visit a different dimension once...but that was through a portal opened from the other side, not through my powers. And...there has been an incident where I've gotten trapped in another dimension by my powers...unintentional however." Could he call the Speed Force a different dimension? He wasn't lying per se but he wasn't a hundred percent sure either.

"Though even if we can trace my way back...how can I follow it? It's not like I can smell it and follow it like some kinda dog." That got him a weird reaction. It almost looked like GL wanted to snort and Supes looked a bit more annoyed than before.

Batman didn't really react at all.

"I will look into it...for now you will have to stay here. We have already discussed the problem and will give you free quarters to reside in. Barry should be able to provide you with some clothes...even if you are not of the same body type as he is."

Wally almost choked on his own spit when Bats mentioned Barry. _Barry_ was the Flash here? Barry was _alive_?! Did that mean he didn't exist in this dimension?! Or was he still a speedster, just not Flash.

"Is something the matter?" Superman spoke up, almost as if he was waiting for a reason to punch Wally in the face. Maybe this whole interaction was a test.

Wally stared at Supes before turning to Bats. "I'm not...I'm...I'm the Flash Bats but...I'm not Barry. Barry is _alive_?!"

Both stared at each other, Bats clearly trying to see something Wally wasn't sure what it was. Just when Supes advanced a step closer did Bats hold up a hand, stopping the other.

"Who are you then, if you're not Barry?"

With a little hesitation, Wally pulled down his cowl and blinked at all three of them.

"Wally!" GL spoke up in a surprised manner. At least he didn't look so angry anymore.

"Interesting," Bats said and looked at Supes. Whatever that meant, Supes seemed to relax and take a step back again. He murmured something about having to attend another business and walked away.

"Am I...do I…," Wally wasn't sure how he wanted to ask if he was alive in this dimension. The last one he had visited hadn't been too nice to his other self. Though he clearly had existed at some point or GL wouldn't have recognized him.

"You do exist here Wally. You are...younger and currently Kid Flash, operating within the Young Justice."

"Oh...oh, that sounds nice." Which it really did. Wally was glad that he had a life here, a good one it seemed. Even if he didn't know what a Young Justice was. Maybe something like the Teen Titans he mused.

Bats started to type on the computer again. "Green Lantern will provide you with clothes and show you to your quarters."

Wally nodded and turned to GL who in turn started to walk away.

Wally followed.

Three days later, Wally sat down in the cafeteria this Watchtower had to offer, clad in civilian clothes that weren't his and slightly too big and with food in front of him.

The last three days had been kind of exciting but also kind of boring at the same time. Bats hadn't showed up again but GL had spent some time with him. At least he had allowed Wally to call him Hal, that had...made things a bit more comfortable.

Wally had been asked more questions about his dimension and how things were there and in return he too had asked questions. It sure had been interesting but that didn't change the fact that he was cooped up in the Watchtower, waiting for something to happen.

He was worried too. Defeated he pushed his meal around, his head balanced on his arm.

Wally got startled however, when someone sat down across from him. It was Batman with another tray of food which he pushed towards Wally.

"It has come to my attention that you're not eating the required amount of food you should be eating. Is everything alright?"

Which...was actually kind of nice of Bats to ask. It just wasn't his fault that his stomach was in knots due to his situation. "Don't worry," he began with a soft smile. "I'm fine."

Both were quiet after that, Bats clearly not buying what he had just said.

"I'm just...my Bats said the beam would kill anyone it hit, you know? And now I'm not here and not dead. But -"

"But they do not know it." Bats finished for him.

Wally nodded and sighed deeply. "Exactly. They might as well have had a funeral already...and it's not just that Bats. My flat..my work...everything I had. If people think I'm dead...the longer I stay the harder it gets to go back. I just...I want to go home." And Wally _did not_ sound like he wanted to cry in front of Batman. He really wouldn't.

Maybe just a little. But at least he hadn't started crying yet.

Batman just looked at Wally before gesturing at the food. "It won't do you any good if you don't eat enough, you have to stay in prime condition if you want to return home safe and sound. I have already contacted someone who knows more about portals than I do. We will make this work, Wally."

Giving Bats a sad smile, Wally nodded and sighed before picking up a sandwich from his own plate.

"Maybe you need a distraction," Bats offered all of the sudden, which made Wally stop.

For a moment both looked at each other before Wally provided an idea. "Could I visit the Teen Titans?"

From the look Bats gave him, Wally immediately knew that he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh..I mean...the...small heroes, the...others, you know?"

"You mean the Young Justice?" Batman offered with something like amusement in his voice. Maybe it was because of how he had called them.

"Right, the Young Justice. Do I get to visit them? It's not like...I'm from your future or past or anything..and I won't tell more details than necessary, I promise."

"Only under one condition."

"Sure, whatever it is!"

"You have to finish your meal."

Wally stared at Bats for a second before nodding enthusiastically. He could do that. With renewed energy he finished any food that was on the table.

"You do have to wait until tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. The Young Justice is currently on a mission," Bats provided then, quite aware that he had tricked Wally into doing exactly what he had wanted Wally to do.

"Ugh..I guess I can wait...is Dick there too?"

At that he received a strange expression until Bats replied. "Yes...but refrain from calling him by his name. None of the others know of it and it should stay that way."

Wally nodded and placed both trays over each other and would put them away later. "Oh, yeah sure. Why not. I can do that. Rob..I guess it is then? He's still Rob, right? If Wally is Kid Flash."

"Yes…" Though by Bats voice alone it was clear that he was kind of curious what else Dick should be.

"Is Robin..Batman in your Dimension?"

"What? God no! Batman is ..you know...you. Bruce Wayne. I can tell," smiled Wally and almost winked at the other. Thankfully he could refrain himself from doing so. If it had been his own Bats..he gladly would've winked at him just to get a reaction out of him.

Not that he would've gotten any.

Batman nodded softly to that and continued to look at him. Wally knew that Bats probably wanted to know more but he had just promised to not tell more than he should, right? While he was not from this dimensions timeline he could still mess stuff up. Who knew if this dimensions Dick would get to be Nightwing one day, who knew if it was under the same circumstances? Who knew if Dick was going to be the only Robin that ever existed or if there would be the others too.

Wally wouldn't know and wouldn't tell. Just naming someone who wasn't there yet could change things.

God he hated time and dimension travel, especially when he was alone. This was why Barry had always told him not to do it. And fate still made him do it.

With a sigh he shook his head. He startled out of his thoughts when Bats stood up and took the trays with him. "Ah...thanks, Bats."

Bats just hummed or huffed or growled at him and went away. Shaking his head again, Wally stayed where he was for a little while longer.

It wasn't like he needed to be somewhere.

The members of the Young Justice crashed on their couch and cushions, happy to be home again. Their usual stealth mission had turned out to be a stalker mission and had taken two days to get the information they had wanted to find.

Though when the Zeta-Tube announced the arrival of Batman and a guest they looked up. Which was weird. They never had a guest programmed in. Just new heroes.

Everyone glanced in the direction of said entrance and watched as Bats showed up with a guy in...a hoodie? The guy seemed overly excited about everything and talked to Bats in a very comfortable manner. A feat not many managed.

"You guys seeing this?" Kid Flash mentioned over the back of the couch. The other's just nodded and continued to observe the scene in front of them.

"I feel like I know this guy," voiced Rob and tilted his head a bit, the sunglasses secure on his face.

"He's cute," murmured Artemis and everyone instantly looked at her to which she just shrugged.

Their curiosity took over and they stood up to walk over.

Wally was baffled by their teleportation system. They _had_ brought him up in a different matter but apparently that wasn't used much. Weird.

"What's it called again?" Wally asked Bats and turned back to him.

"Zeta-Beam, no operator is required since the Computer takes over whenever someone needs it."

Nodding along it made some sense. Maybe the teleportation system Wally knew didn't translate well to the computer and they needed fixed points to make it work. Well...that wasn't something they would invent, Mr. T liked his work place very much from what Wally knew.

Shaking his head he turned back and looked around. Mount Justice looked amazing, even high tech at some points.

Just when he was about to ask something again did the youngsters appear. Wally could immediately make out his younger self and stared at him for a moment, before politely turning his attention to everyone.

With a wave of his hand he smiled at them. "Hey."

Everyone said or murmured some kinda greeting while Bats took to stand beside Wally. It was clear that everyone wanted to know who the red haired guy was and Wally took it upon himself to introduce himself. Bats hadn't been that clear on how much they were going to reveal but he figured he wouldn't lie but wouldn't tell everything either.

"Hey," he repeated and chuckled. "I'm Wally." Everyone instantly looked at Kid Flash who in turned looked surprised. "Same name, huh? Funny?" Wally said amused and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Before anything else could be said, Rob piped up. "Wait….are you from the future?!"

An awkward silence grew between everyone while Wally blushed slightly and just shrugged somewhat. "Uh..not exactly the futu-"

"Oh my god!" Artemis suddenly shouted out and turned away.

Kid Flash just started snickering and watched after Artemis. "You said I was cute!" He shouted after her, clearly appreciating that he had something to blackmail Artemis with. Done with that, Kid Flash turned back to his older self and came closer. "So you're me from the future?"

Wally opened his mouth to answer but Bats took over immediately. "This Wally is from another dimension, not from the past nor the future. Whatever his history was, it is not yours Kid Flash," Batman said in a calm voice. "For the moment he is stranded here...that is until we find the way to send him back."

"And since I was getting kinda restless up there I asked if I could visit you guys. It was cool hearing that you're doing this...this Young Justice thing," Wally commented amused. "Though I could eat a bit before I check out the whole place, does someone want to keep me company?"

There was a positive reaction and when Wally glanced at Bats who just nodded at him and went away to do whatever he was doing when he wasn't babysitting him. At least he wasn't alone right now.

Wally followed the youngsters to the kitchen part of the mountain while M'gann said she was going to cook for them. He sat down on one of the stools and glanced at everyone. Out of everyone only KF and Rob were familiar to him. The others...not so much. Not that he minded tho, at least he could ask them some things.

Everyone was willing to provide him with answers. During all of it a plate appeared in front of him and Wally thanked M'gann with a big smile and dug in, oblivious to the other's reaction to the food. It tasted well enough to be eaten, something the Wally from this dimension seemed to understand well.

When the conversation seemed to dip for the moment it got quiet between all of them, everyone working through the information they had received. Kid Flash seemed to have the most going on, but thankfully due to his speed he could work through it faster.

For some reason he had taken to asking questions like ' _So, how am I doing this and that_ ', as if Wally really was from their future and just the same person as this Wally. And even if Wally was not what this KF wanted him to be, he still answered whatever he could answer.

His Bats would probably have his head for this. Something about not messing with other dimensions and stuff and it just made Wally feel...homesick. He wished he had someone from the others with him, someone to carry this burden and his fears. But Wally was alone. He was in this strange dimension where everything was turned around and not the way it should be and there was nothing he could do by himself. Wally still relied on others to help him out.

Which sucked.

He just really wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and fall into his bed and greet his colleagues at work and beam up to the Watchtower.

Just when he was about to place his face on the table did M'gann speak up. "Are you quite well, Wally?"

Wally looked at her and gave something like a normal smile, nodding. "I'm as well as I can be...I guess I'm just homesick right now...it's not that I don't like you guys, you're awesome but…"

"We are not them." M'gann finished for him, making everyone keep quiet during their conversation. Maybe they felt bad for him. Maybe they just pitied him.

Wally wasn't sure about that and he didn't really mind either way. If the situation would've been reversed he would've done anything to help that person as well. And them being there with him did help. Sure, GL was great company but he did remind him of Uncle Hal quite much and he had been busy as well during the last few days, leaving Wally alone in his quarters.

He just didn't do too well alone.

"Sorry," he suddenly said and looked at everyone. "I'm usually great company, even if the others would disagree," he smiled and he could hear someone snicker. "And I didn't mean to be rude."

M'gann just shook her head and smiled. After that time went by fast and before he knew it it was late in the afternoon and the Zeta-Beam announced a new arrival.

Everyone had scattered at some point, leaving Wally to sit with KF and Rob. However he did stop speaking when he heard that J'onn was showing up. Now that was going to be interesting, meeting another founder.

Wally stood up and went around the couch, watching as M'gann launched herself at J'onn who looked quite...different. And look at that, he wore a whole suit, compared to his own J'onn.

He didn't dare to get closer, giving them their moment when M'gann winked him over. Amused he zipped over, the first time he was using his powers since he had arrived at Mount Justice, and waved at J'onn. "Hi," he said and blushed slightly.

Despite the familiarity this J'onn sure looked different...and well...kinda good.

"You must be the Wallace from another dimension." J'onn greeted him and nodded in his direction to which Wally smiled nervously.

"Wally, are you alright? You seem anxious? Uncle J'onn won't harm you," M'gann assured him with a concerned look.

"I...uh...yeah no, I know, it's not that..I'm just-"

"You're attracted to me," J'onn suddenly said and all of them got quiet. Wally's face practically burning at this point.

He was sure even the other's quite the distance away had listened to that and Wally felt like sinking into the ground at this point. That was just not fair.

"I have made you uncomfortable," continued J'onn in an almost apologetic voice.

"N...nah, it's fine J'onn..I'm always uncomfortable, it's nothing new," Wally chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. Quite aware how stupid he sounded right now.

J'onn looked at him for way too long before he spoke up again. "Feeling uncomfortable is your natural state of being? This, Wallace, is not something positive. Is your League not treating you right?"

"No, no, now wait a second!" Wally immediately piped up. "I didn't mean it that way, sorry, just...sorry no. I'm just used to blurting out stuff and everyone groaning or laughing about it. I didn't mean it in a _mean_ way. Why'd you even say that aloud, I thought Martians aren't supposed to do their mind thing without permission?" He remembered that his J'onn was always going on about privacy and permissions of others.

Though maybe it was different in this universe.

Now it seemed that J'onn was a little uncomfortable and..was that a blush?! Wally didn't believe his eyes.

"I apologize, I did not pry but you were broadcasting quite loudly."

M'gann too provided her input. "That's quite right. I could not place it at first but when uncle J'onn gave it a name I knew it was attraction. You broadcast it very loudly," she snickered before murmuring an apology due to J'onn looking at her. Or maybe telling her something via mind talking.

Wally for sure didn't know.

"Am I...well..do I always broadcast so badly?" Wally asked tentatively and looked at both of them. But only M'gann could answer, seeing how J'onn had just arrived.

"Sometimes," she said with a small smile. "Strong emotions yes...I could sense your homesickness very well earlier..so it might be that you do this all the time."

Oh god...oh god oh god. Did that mean he _always_ did that?! Did that mean that his J'onn _knew_ how he stared at Bats and let his mind wander? How he liked to look at Bats and listen to him and just spend time with him?!

Wally was just seconds away from bolting out of there when M'gann smiled gently at him. "Wally..you're doing it again. Just calm down. It's alright. No one will know," she told him with a voice that sounded far too amused.

If they noticed that clearly it meant that his Bats noticed probably as well. How couldn't he?! Bats was a goddamn genius when it came to detecting stuff and he didn't even need telepathic powers to do so. With a groan, Wally put his face into his hands and tried to hide his more than red face. His ears were burning.

"J'onn…," Wally huffed out between his hands.

"Yes, Wallace?"

"First of all..please say Wally," he said and slowly removed his hands, quite aware how his face looked. "And second of all..could you take me back to the Watchtower? Bats explained the...beam but I'm not sure I got it right and don't want to show up somewhere else."

Sure he could find his way back to Mount Justice but it would take time and just...take time. More than he wanted to spend on doing stuff right now.

J'onn nodded. "Of course..Wally. I'll just need a few minutes until I am going back."

With a nod, Wally sidestepped and let them go wherever they went in this mountain and made his way back over to KF and Rob. Who snickered at him.

"Ah, just shut up. You didn't hear anything anyway."

"Sure didn't," muttered Rob and grinned at Wally, making quite clear how much he _hadn't_ heard.

Just great. Of course he butchered his only chance to appear like a cool version of himself. Thanks to J'onn.

Thanks J'onn.

Well…," started Wally, "isn't it a school night? _So_ sad, right? I guess that means I gotta go now and let you be the responsible teenagers that you are." The way KF made a face told Wally that he had at least been a little bit smug. Which was fine. Good.

It wouldn't do well if they thought him to be too lame after all.

He ruffled through his younger self's hair and grinned. "I'm really super sad about that," he chuckled and let KF escape his antics. Just then J'onn called for him and Wally waved at both of them.

In less than a second he stood besides J'onn.

Both looked at each other for a moment before J'onn took the lead and started to walk, Wally following closely into the Zeta-Beam. Wally noted that J'onn hadn't really done or said anything to the computer so he was still a bit confused on how that whole thing operated.

Maybe he was too dense for that?

Wally sat down his usual table in the cafeteria. And while he didn't mind having his usual seat it also made him even more homesick.

More than a week had already passed. Day after day went by and he could feel his sense of time slipping away from him, being cooped up in there.

Sure, he understood the importance of not seeing too much, just like he wasn't supposed to tell too much, but that didn't mean he felt good about staying so long up there.

The last few day's people had approached him with small talk, asking after their own versions of them. Probably out of curiosity but also to busy Wally for a while. Which he appreciated greatly but...most of the time he was still on his own.

Bats was nowhere to be found, probably working on his case, and the other's seemed incredibly busy as well. While his own League could be busy as well it had never been like this. They could be busy when the time called for it, but most of the time everyone had their Cities and duties on the roaster and everything was fine and dandy.

With a sigh he picked up a sliced piece of fruit and ate it. The plate was empty after a few seconds and he stared at it.

When Wally looked up again he saw J'onn moving towards his table and sitting down with a soft smile. The other had two trays with him, pushing the loaded one in his direction. "I believe this is the required amount of food?"

At first Wally just stared before slowly pushing his empty tray to the side and pulling the full one closer, a small smile appearing on his face. "You kinda sound like Bats, you know."

"This dimensions Batman or yours?"

"This one," Wally replied before humming to himself. "Though mine could be like that as well, should it be needed."

J'onn started to eat slowly but continued to look at Wally. "I could be wrong but I believe your dimensions Batman hasn't needed to speak up about your eating habits?"

"He can nag but he doesn't do it too often. More like...if I need to eat more sugar or fat or whatever he will mention it. But he doesn't babysit," Wally explained and arranged the food on his tray a bit more while he talked. He didn't want to eat it all while talking to the other, that wouldn't be very polite.

J'onn didn't say anything after that and just continued to eat, providing a little companionship for Wally.

Taking that as his cue, Wally ate the food the Martian had brought him. Of course he was the first one to finish and he placed both empty trays on top of each other before placing them to the side. While the silence between them was comfortable it was also a little...weird? Wally wasn't sure. It might be that he still found J'onn quite handsome and that he knew that he was probably still projecting it well enough.

Damn his loud brain.

"I've been watching you, Wally," J'onn piped up before he was almost done with his own meal, catching Wally's attention again.

"So?...As in, stalking me?" One of Wally's eyebrows went up, curious about why the other would watch him. "You could've just been spending time with me as well."

Now it was J'onn's turn to look uncomfortable and he looked down at his plate before meeting Wally's gaze again. "I apologize, I didn't intent to...make it sound like that, I-"

"It's alright J'onn. You do things for reasons, I don't mind." Sure it was creepy, especially since Wally hadn't even noticed anything but then again...Bats stalked everyone all the time too and gathered information about everyone. He was pretty sure J'onn didn't do it for those reasons.

"I...am gratified to hear this. I still would like to explain myself," J'onn said and looked expectantly at Wally. Only when he nodded did J'onn continue. "I was trying to find an explanation for why your attraction to me affected me so much and I have come to the conclusion that I am attracted to you as well."

The confession hung between them and caused Wally to blush slightly. He cleared his throat and tried to form a reply but J'onn beat him to it.

"Please do not think that you need to act on this. It was important for me to tell you, since I have embarrassed you greatly in front of my niece and everyone else who had listened."

"J'onn, no, it's alright, I-"

"No, it is not and I apologize. I am also aware that your attraction is solely physically based and not romantically. I know your heart longs for another."

By the end of the sentence even Wally's ears were red, burning even. J'onn knew that much just from his loud emotions or had he taken a look through his brain anyway? There was really nothing he could reply to that without feeling stupid and he wasn't sure how to tell J'onn so. He had never really been in a situation like this.

Should he just say thank you and go on with his days? Or should he act on their mutual attraction, despite how weird it would be?

"Of course should you wish so we could act upon this attraction. And my Martian abilities, as you know, allow me to be whoever or whatever you wish me to be. I would be happy to do so."

Wally continued to stare at J'onn, more mortified than happy by this offer. Doing what he did best, Wally acted on his first reaction. "J'onn...god no, J'onn. I...should we do this then...I want you to be you. I am attracted to your looks, not to something or someone else. It is _you_."

He wasn't sure if Martians could blush but Wally liked to imagine that this was how J'onn looked like when he blushed. A soft nod followed Wally's words and Wally smiled gently at J'onn who slowly returned the gesture.

His heart was jumping around in his chest and Wally was certain that Supes would be able to hear it amongst all the chatter he always heard. Wherever the guy was right now.

Scratching the skin behind his ear, Wally cleared his throat again, the smile not going anywhere soon. "I..would like to accept the offer. If it really is alright with you." Of course J'onn had made the offer but it could have been because of some warped sense of obligation or guilt and he really didn't want it to be like that.

Not that it was an offer he received a lot. Especially not in this particular form. It was actually one of the weirdest offers he had ever received and sex usually was more something that happened instead of being politely approached.

J'onn stood up and took all three trays into his hands and looked down at Wally. "Please, if you would like to follow me?"

Nervous but excited, Wally stood up as well and followed J'onn who placed the trays away for cleaning before leaving the cafeteria. He lead both of them through the Watchtower, towards the quarters and Wally noted that it was entirely somewhere else compared to the one he had received.

The first thing Wally noticed when he woke up was that he was alone in J'onn's bed. But seeing how everyone was always busy or constantly needed, he wasn't really surprised by that and rolled over.

After he stretched himself out as good as possible and stared at the ceiling for a good few minutes Wally stood up and gathered his clothes, putting them on. He would head back to his quarters and take a shower there.

Going through his hair with his fingers, Wally left the quarters and froze immediately when he and Hal, who was currently on his way to somewhere else, made eye contact.

Both stared at each other and Wally could see the other's mind working as to why Wally was leaving J'onn's quarters at this hour alone. Hal probably even knew where J'onn was and that he wasn't in his quarters as well.

"Uh…," Wally started and blushed madly. His poker face was just the worst, Wally hated it.

Just when Hal opened his mouth, Wally was gone, zipping back to his own temporary quarters. He really appreciated his powers at times like this.

Two days later found Wally observing Earth through one giant window. The thing with J'onn had taken his mind off of everything and his homesickness. And while it was fun, J'onn had seeked him out one more time during the last two days, it didn't make everything go away completely.

J'onn was really busy, Wally always had to wait until the other had time. He didn't dare to ask himself for some time just because he was bored or lonely.

With a sigh he watched as Earth stood seemingly still, his own perception slowing down the rotation even more so and he felt like being there for already a year.

People passed by Wally from time to time but they didn't stop and talked to him. It was a strange feeling, being there and not being a part of them, no matter how much they tried to make him feel welcome.

He was pretty sure if they had a guest, Wally would make sure to spend as much time as he could with them. Just to make them feel a bit more like home for the time being. Supes would have done so as well but this dimensions Supes….not so much. Beside the initial meeting between them he hadn't even seen him around.

Shaking his head, he let such thoughts go and continued to admire Earth's beauty just a little bit more. Until he felt bored enough to go and seek out other things. Not that there was much to do besides eating and feeling homesick.

"Mhhh, I guess from here Earth's quite the same?" Asked a voice slightly to the side and Wally glanced towards said person.

There stood Flash. As in Barry. As in his uncle but not _his_ uncle.

Wally didn't know how to react.

"Hey," Barry greeted him and took on a relaxed stance beside him, smiling at him and actually taking his cowl off. "Sorry that I couldn't get to you earlier. Of course I really wanted to meet this Wally from another dimension but there was always something coming up."

As an excuse it was quite good enough and Wally hadn't really thought about Barry. For him his uncle was dead and Barry being alive here had barely crossed his mind. That was why he hadn't even searched him out.

Wally almost bit his tongue, trying to think of some kind of response before he just opted to answer the first question. "Yeah...Earth looks just as great as back home." The only thing that didn't seem different from this perspective. Everyone and everything else was always just kinda off.

Barry just smiled at him and nodded along.

"You seem a little...sad. Depressed? Probably homesick, right?"

Wally just nodded as well and glanced at Earth again before looking back at Barry. It was strange. Barry looked almost like his own, from what he remembered, and that was weird. Everyone else didn't resemble their counterparts too much.

"Don't worry Wally, Batman will find a way. From what I heard he's working nonstop on this, when nothing else that might be important is keeping his attention. Until then we all are here for you," Barry explained in kind words.

Something about Wally keeping his silence must've urged Barry on, since he continued to talk.

"I know you're not from our timeline but...you being the Flash? I'm proud," he smiled and Wally blushed, feeling uncomfortable at the other's kind words.

It made him miss his uncle. "Thank you," Wally murmured and turned back to Earth. He didn't mean to dismiss Barry but it was difficult to look at him. Difficult to hear his voice and not knowing if it was exactly the same as back then.

"It's just...how did my version in your dimension take that? To be honest I can't imagine retiring so soon, you know?"

The silence after that was different than before, heavier. Wally's eyes stung and he didn't turn back to Barry or replied to that. It must've been answer enough.

"Oh….I'm sorry. That was me being dumb and-"

"No, don't worry. It's...it happened and that's it," Wally replied with a tight voice.

"Even more so Wally, I'm proud of you. I don't know what happened or how it happened but you being the Flash? I'm really proud of you. Look, you even made it into the League!"

At that Wally really had to turn and look at Barry and smile, despite the heavy feeling in his chest.

"I didn't make it into the League, I helped create it."

The surprised look on Barry's face was quite comical and Wally chuckled slightly. "The League didn't exist a few years ago. That is until an alien invasion happened and we all happened to work together. After that everything just flowed naturally and the League was founded," Wally explained and relaxed slightly, the change of topic, no matter how small, welcome in any way.

Barry shook his head and wrapped his mind around that, smiling back at Wally. "Wow. Impressive!"

Both smiled at each other. It may have been weird but it also felt like meeting a long lost friend again.

"Well….that only leaves one more thing for me to ask before I intent to ask you if we want to go eat something."

"Yeah? And that would be?" Wally's curiosity spiked at the sly grin the older Flash offered.

"Do I need to give J'onn the talk or…," Barry let the last word trail off.

Groaning immediately, Wally hung his head and hid it in his hands, blushing immediately. "Oh my god. Please don't tell me-"

"That Hal told me? Hal told me. And believe me, another dimension or not, I need to look out for my nephew."

The admission made Wally's chest feel tight and warm and his stomach terrified, all at the same time. It didn't even surprise him that he wasn't surprised about this in the slightest.

"Look...just...can we go eat something and forget about this? You really don't need to worry. Or give J'onn the talk. He's far older than both of us together and I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing." Not that he wanted to go into any details with Barry. There were just things an uncle didn't need to know.

Barry just grinned and lightly pushed Wally's shoulder with his own before turning around. "See you in the cafeteria," he chuckled and was gone. Leaving Wally to show off his own speed.

Things hadn't been the same since _he_ was gone.

Despite holding himself up in the Batcave and not talking to anyone these past weeks, Batman was sure that everyone was well. That nothing was even remotely similar to the Justice Lords universe they had visited.

Not one of them had felt murderous when Wally had gotten hit by the gun and ceased to be in front of their eyes. Of course emotions had happened and things had gotten a bit violent after that but all of them knew that Wally wouldn't want them to be like this.

They didn't want to be like this.

So Bruce had done what he did best - coop himself up and watch over Gotham.

Alfred had attempted to talk to him a few times but Bruce had only graced him with silence every time. There was no point in talking about something that couldn't be changed. Not then and not now.

Typing away on his computer, Bruce was currently following the trail of several drug lords at once when his screen flickered. Thrown off by this, he stared at it for a few seconds. There was always the possibility that his technology was faulty and would have problems at one point but this computer was relatively young. There shouldn't even be scratches on it.

Squinting at it, he turned back to typing until it happened again. The screen went black.

Bruce immediately tensed up but remained sitting. This could be an attack or something to throw him off.

And then the screen came back to life again with an image of himself. Well...not _himself_ per se but a version of him. Someone else.

Both stared at each other and remained silent. Bruce knew that the other him knew that he knew. It was just a thing Batman did and so would both of them.

"Batman," greeted the other and obviously looked at everything he could see. Even the Batcave behind Bruce.

Of course Bruce did the same and simply nodded to greet the other. This could be the Justice Lord thing all over again and Bruce didn't feel like dealing with others problems right now.

When nothing else came up, Bruce decided to speak up, his voice remaining calm and neutral. "What do you want?"

"We have a... _friend_ that is lost and I'm trying to find his home," replied the other.

Well, that was ominous enough. Not really giving details, more like trying to scout out a situation. Gathering reactions. Bruce knew the tactic too well to fall for it. "Does your _friend_ have a name?"

"Wallace West."

Bruce froze up. He had expected many things but not this. "You must be wrong." There, simple as that. His Their Wally was dead. Whoever this Batman was helping, he wasn't from their universe.

"Because you lost him during a battle?"

He didn't reply to that, his silence was enough of an answer.

"How?"

Why was the universe, were all universes, mocking him so much? Wasn't it enough that they had to grieve for their Flash. For Wally. He wasn't going to entertain the other longer.

Bruce didn't know how the other had hacked into his Batcomputer but he knew how to get him out. He was just about to type in the needed code when the other stopped him.

"Was it with a molecular destabilizing gun?"

Their eyes met immediately and Bruce's face turned angry. "How long have you been spying on us?" He didn't expect an answer to that, it wasn't the way he would do things. But then again, he wasn't in his right frame of mind either.

"We have him, he's not dead." The other sounded serious, his voice almost kind for someone like them. "It wasn't easy but I managed to follow the trail Wally left on his way into our world. I promised to help him home. I've made it this far but now...I need your help to get him home."

Whatever replies he would be able to give, there was only one Bruce gave a voice. "Let me talk to him." Because this could be a ruse. This could be a lie or a trap or some cruel prank from someone that wasn't Batman at all. No matter how many things added up.

He saw the other watch him carefully and tense somewhat at the request but nod nonetheless. "He might be..occupied right now but I'll patch you through."

Weird. Was Wally helping out over there? If it even was his Flash.

The screen turned black again and there were a few seconds where nothing happened. Until static appeared and remained until the screen suddenly cleared up, pixel by pixel.

Wally's face popped into the frame. Wally was throwing a sweater over his head, making him the picture of rushing to the screen. His face instantly lit up and he came too close to the camera, taking up most of the space. " _Oh my god Bats!_!"

"You look too thin." Wally looked like many things right there. His face was flushed red and his hair was a wild mess. His cheekbones were sticking out and his skin one shade paler than usual.

It was _his_ Wally.

The speedster's mouth opened and closed while his eyes took on a glassy sheen. Tears. Always the overemotional being. Wally had never looked more amazing than right then and there.

" _Really_?! That's the first thing you say to me?! I'm alive Bruce!"

After a short pause, Bruce relented. "You're _alive_." The statement left with a rush of air and something within Bruce's chest burst right then and there. Tore him in half and patched him together at the same time.

Both men watched the other, Wally's face still oddly flushed and bright and elated. Bruce knew that Wally wouldn't remain this still for long. There was too much to say. Too much to do.

"Ca-"

"I'll find a way to get you home Wally. Batman contacted me already and I already have an idea on how to get you back. I'll need to talk to Batman again."

A noise left Wally and Bruce wasn't sure if it was a sob or relief. "Bruce...Bruce," Wally suddenly repeated and became quiet. "My..my life. My job. My flat. Just...everything I mean…."

"Don't worry Wally. I'll take care of everything. Don't worry about it. I promise you." Bruce would do this. Would do everything to get Wally back. "Patch me through to Batman again, we'll see us soon." And he knew that Wally understood him and believed in the promise he made. Trusted him with every atom in his body.

Wally blinked several times to clear his vision and nodded. "Yeah...alright, I'll….hey J'onn," Wally turned to the side and looked at someone off screen. "How do I patch him through?"

J'onn appeared on the screen and nodded at Batman before typing in several things. "Patching you through," he said while Wally was already out of the chair. "We gotta go get lu-"

The screen went black again and left Bruce to stare at it. J'onn had been there the whole time. From what Bruce had seen, Wally was in an enclosed area. Probably rooms that have been given to him while he remained over there.

Had Wally needed psychological support? He also knew for a fact that Wally hadn't been wearing a shirt until he had thrown the sweater on. Which meant he had been shirtless while in enclosed quarters with J'onn.

Bruce tensed up when all the evidence lined up in his mind. Was it really possible?

The screen changed before Bruce could ponder on it too much, showing the other Batman.

"How do we get Wally back home?" Asked the other Batman. Obviously he had already entertained ideas but hadn't come to an conclusion on how to send Wally back.

Bruce stared at the screen, suddenly started to open a new window in a corner and typed away. "I have an idea but I need to check it first. We'll need to talk again in...a few hours at most. There's someone who can help."

The other Batman's mouth thinned and he seemed to think about what Bruce had said. "You're talking about Lord Batman." Because Lord Batman had a machine to open portals. "There's no reason to believe that he will return Wally."

If Bruce had been a lesser man, he might have snorted at that. "I know he will. Not only won't he risk everything that is happening right now but Wally also won't stay there. He wants to come home. Lord Batman won't be able to convince him." Bruce's faith in Wally was strong and justified. He knew that Wally wouldn't abandon them in the last moment.

Not when he was this close to coming home.

"Call me again in four hours. Until then, I'll have answers."

He only received a nod until static interrupted his work for a second and his usual screen came online again.

With determination he activated several protocols to interact with something that wasn't in this dimension.

Wally almost vibrated on the spot. He was going home. Finally he could get back home.

After Bats had contacted him everything had happened rather fast, well, fast for anyone but him. It took ages until Wally received the information that everything was going to work and he could make his way back home.

Which was why he was now standing on the spot where he had first woken up. Batman, Hal, J'onn and Barry with him.

If everything went the way it should, then a portal should soon open up. Sure, he would first meet up with Lord Batman and his dimension but then he would travel further and get back home.

Of course he was sad to leave these people behind. He had lived with them for weeks now and had gotten to talk to them and interact with them. The Young Justice too. Well, he _still_ didn't know how the Zeta Tubes worked but seeing how he went back home he really didn't need to.

Wally didn't know when exactly the portal would open and it was strange staring just ahead and anticipating something that could appear wherever it wanted. Or whenever Lord Batman wanted it.

And then it happened. A green hole in the dimension opened and while it could've just looked like a strange colored dot in the area it actually looked like a rift. Like a wound in the air that suddenly opened. Super weird, every time he saw something like that.

No one came out, which was exactly what was meant to happen. Whatever the Batman's had talked about, they had decided that Lord Batman would not come through to get him. No, Wally was meant to go in by himself.

Vibrating in earnest now, he almost jumped when he felt J'onn's hand on his shoulder. Turning to the Martian, Wally smiled nervously.

"It's going to be alright. Do not worry."

Nodding, Wally knew that J'onn believed so. Wally placed his own hand on the others and gently squeezed it before moving forward.

Just before he actually went through he turned around and smiled at everyone. "Thanks guys, for taking me in, instead of punching me when I suddenly appeared!"

There was no reaction from Batman but a snort from Hal and Barry. Both waved at him and said goodbye before the motioned for him to actually go through.

He took a deep breath and turned around again. The energy around the portal was pressing against him this close. It almost felt like the Speed Force, just less...enticing.

Shaking his head, he went through.

The portal closed after a moment and the remaining heroes slowly turned away, ready to go back to their daily business.

J'onn received a sudden slap on his shoulder and found Hal walking beside him. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it? You do know that Barry won't let you alone with Wally for some time now, right?" Hal looked way too mischievous for his own good.

"Barry knows that our Wally is not the same as this Wally. There is no reason for him to be suddenly overprotective." And it wasn't like he had hurt Wally. If it hadn't been for Hal then no one would've known anyway.

A laugh came from Hal and he shook his head. "Yeah sure, tell that his sense of protecting Wally. The next few weeks are gonna be super fun."

Anticipation and dread made Bruce's stomach feel heavy and tight but he didn't show it. He had worked too long as Batman to let something like that show on his face.

Not that it mattered.

The other's were nervous as well and showed it. No one had liked the idea of Lord Batman bringing their Wally back, the memories of the Lord's dimension always present in their minds.

But they needed him. Needed his portal machine.

Then a portal opened. It still looked the same, like the first time it had opened for them. Wally walked out of it, his upper body facing back and obviously waving at Lord Batman while he came out.

The portal closed as soon as he was completely out of it and Wally turned around. His face was flushed and his skin had a healthy glow to it, showing that he _had_ been eating enough since the last time Bruce had seen him. At least since then. Wally still seemed to miss a bit of weight but that was nothing that Bruce and Alfred couldn't correct.

No one moved for several seconds until the Batcave exploded into greetings and cheering and everyone, except Batman, surged forward to hug Wally. At first it seemed to be one hug after another but in the end it became a big group hug.

There was also someone crying but Bruce didn't really bother to deduce who. His attention was on Wally and his flushed face. During the hugging it had gotten redder and he looked..happy. His eyes were wet too and he seemed to ramble nonsense that went under in the sea of noises.

Until everyone slowly let go and Wally suddenly stood in front of Batman.

"Bruce!" Wally greeted him with a big, happy smile and suddenly, Bruce was hugged.

His back went rigid while the other's arms were around him. Until Bruce too slowly put his arms around Wally, imagining that he could feel the other's body heat through his thick armor.

"Welcome back," he murmured before he let go of the speedster. It wouldn't do to get overly emotional over everything. He knew now that Wally was alive. Was _alive_ and real and _back_. He had never wanted anything more than this. Not after they had to declare the Flash's death.

Wally let go of the air in his lungs and stood amidst his friends once more.

Bruce spoke up when he noticed that Wally wanted to say something. "Now, we both sit down and deal with all of this. I've...prepared a few things, including getting your work back."

Wally stared at him in return, his eyes wide and surprised until a grin appeared on his face and he nodded. "Got it! Just...I gotta talk to J'onn for a moment. If it's alright?" At the question he turned to J'onn who nodded with a curious glance before he turned back to Bruce. "And then we can talk."

Bruce held back the frown he could feel and remained silent several seconds. "We will meet upstairs."

With that he turned to the Batcomputer and sent of the messages he had promised to send to the other two dimensions, letting them know that Wally had made it. After that, he went upstairs, leaving the other heroes alone in his cave.

Wally and Bruce sat down in one of the rooms that resembled something like an almost normal living room. Wally just finished a full plate of Alfred's cooking and placed it to the side. It had been one of the first things the butler had given Wally upon seeing him again.

Wally loved that man.

"So…," Wally started, almost awkwardly, not really sure how to start talking about what had to be done. Now that he wasn't dead anymore. Well, not dead in this dimension.

"You can live here for the moment. We stored your belongings away, your flat however has already been resold. I'll help you find a new one, if you want," Bruce said. It wouldn't do to do small talk when there were more important things to discuss.

Even if Bruce wanted to know what Wally had to talk about with J'onn, seeing how it couldn't have been postponed for later.

Later, when Bruce wouldn't have been so aware of what Wally apparently felt for the Martian.

He frowned again.

Thankfully, Wally interpreted the frown differently.

"It's alright Bruce! I'm glad my stuff still exists...well..it would still exist but I'm glad it still belongs to me. It would've sucked to get all the Flash merchandise again and..well..you know. My clothes. I haven't been wearing anything else except two different outfits. The other's wanted to buy me more but I didn't want that. It would have been...well...a sign of me staying. You know? I guess in my head anyway. Barry actually-"

"Wally," Bruce interrupted him with a sigh. "You're rambling."

"Ah..uh...yeah, sorry. Later then," Wally smiled awkwardly and nodded. "So...my work's still there? I can go back to it?"

"Yes. Of course they had hired someone else after your declared...disappearance but it had only been someone temporary. Everyone at your police station had still believed in your return."

"My..disappearance?"

Bruce nodded. "Flash died. Wallace West vanished. After it was clear that you weren't dead I made up a story as to where you've been. Don't worry, I'll fill you in about that later."

Air left Wally in relief, glad that he didn't need to find new work. And explain where he had been. He probably had to explain where he had been but it seemed that Bruce had that story covered as well. Thank god for people who planned ahead that far.

Silence reigned between them after that, Wally tapping his finger on the table until he suddenly stopped and blushed somewhat.

Bruce watched and wondered if Wally thought about J'onn. Maybe he should talk with Wally about that. Relationships within the League could get tricky. It would benefit them if Bruce already knew about that.

"Wally," Bruce called the other again and waited for Wally's attention.

"Mhm?"

"...you and J'onn...it might make some problems."

Wally blinked several times and looked confused at Bruce. "Me and J'onn? Why?"

"Relationships within the League could cloud a person's judgment. It-,"

"Wait, wait a second!" This time it was Wally who didn't let Bruce finish the sentence. His face was now red, the blush extending to his ears. "J'onn and I we...we aren't an item? Why would you think that?!"

Both stared at each other. Had Bruce misunderstood?

No, the evidence had been there. Bruce had seen what was there and had drawn his conclusions accordingly.

Why did Wally make him say it out loud. It had been obvious enough, the other didn't need to keep it a secret. It was bad enough that Bruce had thought- well, it didn't matter what he had thought.

"You obviously had...a relationship with the other dimensions J'onn and after your return you immediately spoke to J'onn. Everything points to you acting on your feelings for-"

"Bruce!" If Wally's face had the possibility to get any redder, then it did right then. "I...yeah I mean…. what the other J'onn and I had...that was...well..it's just...it was just sex, Bruce. Nothing more but...me and J'onn aren't together. Or have any feelings, besides friendship, for each other. I had to go talk to him because the other J'onn had told me something that I wasn't sure was true and I checked it with our J'onn."

Well….that sounded like an explanation that might make sense. Not that Bruce was happy about the...getting physical with any J'onn thing. Because it was dangerous to trust someone from another dimension like that.

"What did you need to check with J'onn?"

Wally almost squirmed in his seat and looked like he didn't want to answer the question Bruce desperately wanted to know the answer to. What could someone say to Wally that he felt the need to check it with a counterpart version of them?

"The other J'onn said that I was...broadcasting my emotions and thoughts rather loud, so that he couldn't help but...listen in on them. M'gann...his niece," Wally threw in the little explanation, "said it was true. But…,"

"But what Wally?"

"J'onn...our J'onn, said that while it was true, the only thing I'm broadcasting very loudly are my emotions. Just a sense of them. If J'onn doesn't actually go into my head with his powers he won't know what I'm thinking about or what I'm happy for, and stuff like that."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and took the information in. So what Wally was saying meant…"So the other J'onn read your thoughts without your permission."

Wally nodded with a strange expression. "It wasn't...anything bad, really but...J'onn always said that Martians don't do that. Which makes me think that the other J'onn might've lied to me or his rules might just be different. Since it's a different dimension. But...well," Wally sighed and let his shoulders drop. "There's no need to dwell on that. I'm back and it's over."

"Yes. You're back." Relief kicked Bruce in the stomach, making his face feel oddly hot at the same time. It wasn't a blush. Because Bruce didn't blush. He was just...glad that they didn't have a problem, seeing how there was no relationship between J'onn and Wally. Nothing that could disturb the League.

"What were you broadcasting that made the other J'onn so curious?" Wally was right, he was back and everything was over but Bruce couldn't help and be curious about what Wally had been doing and thinking that drew the other Martians attention.

Wally's blush stayed and he seemed almost embarrassed. "Nhh...He said I was broadcasting my...my feelings about the person I liked rather much...and my attraction to J'onn."

"You...liked someone over there?" Had Wally met someone else in this dimension? But why would he enter a physical relationship with this J'onn if someone else drew his attention away?

Wally shook his head. "I was rather..homesick most of the time and thought of home. Seeing all these people be so similar but also so different made me think about you guys a lot as well."

So Wally liked someone within the League. If it wasn't J'onn then someone else had to be it. Shayera was out of the question and so was John. Bruce knew that what Wally felt for them was only something akin to family.

That only left Diana, Clark and...himself.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and stared at Wally. Wally always flirted with Diana...but he also did so with Shayera and it was always meant in a teasing way. There was never any difference between the way Wally acted towards both women.

Which left Clark. Clark was in a relationship with Lois. Was this why Wally never acted on his attraction? Because he knew Clark wouldn't leave his partner? That would make sense. Wally had a strong sense of family and loyalty. He wouldn't want to destroy a relationship.

Or it was someone else entirely, someone who wasn't in the League and Bruce didn't know.

"Have you seen...this person, the one you're attracted to, yet?"

Wally pursed his lips and looked around the room, averting his eyes and stalling for time, obviously. Bruce let him.

Should Wally be honest? This trip to the other dimension had..scared him. Sure, it had been fun meeting all these different versions but there had always been the fear of remaining there. Of never getting back and seeing his friends again. And Bruce had done so much. So much to get him back and to help him.

Heck, he even let him live here until he found a flat again. Which meant his savings had to be somewhere too.

Maybe he should be honest. Bruce deserved as much and maybe...maybe it would change things. And Wally could stop fantasizing about 'what ifs'.

Slowly Wally smiled and met Bruce's eyes.

"Yeah...actually, I'm in the same room with that person right now."


End file.
